the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:LittleIrish*/Subject 007 - C.3
Subject 007 - Chapter 1: Save Your Money For The Children.…………………………………………… Oh Grace! Poor Little Children, Just Lost A Friend, Fear Of Many, To Start, is to lose all of their belongings, or not being able to possess more, society nowadays cares a lot about the money they’re given, oh what would they do without it? Some people are obsessed with it, some people fight for it, some deserve it, some work hard in the cleanest way, and some could even kill for it. Today appearance is something people do care about much, how will the others see me? Will the accept me? And some contribution to the appearance, is the money. We cannot deny money takes us places, and our Nation must be being controlled by the money, money is mother of all the goods. Of course we can’t deny either how love, and happiness doesn’t grow upon dollars, but then again, I’m not here for sappy talk, I’m here to complete the project, either way… The question is, “How would you react to being broke?” ''Morishige’s Point Of View: '' I just witnessed what I never ever wanted to, I have to admit I wasn’t merely close to being ready to see a girl eaten alive by spiders, though, I didn’t expect there to be spiders this kind, this system is wicked sick, maybe a mutation, and Maybe no one could get out of here alive, We all walked through a dark tunnel, most likely a catacomb. The dark on the catacomb is somewhat disturbing, you just can’t sit here and chill about it, most likely after watching someone pass away, how could you not start being paranoid about whatever that’s next, we all walk towards what we think it’s the end, but it just seems to be only dark, and infinitive, after what seems hours of waiting, and walking in front without stopping, There are some sort of stairs on the tunnel, making a way up, I look under me, there’s a girl lying on the floor, I panic and help her up, hoping she’s just one of our people, and not anything like a dead corpse, I almost laugh at the situation when I realize. “Sorry!” A female voice says, it’s her, Katherine, I know her since the third grade, and pretty much, like we could say, Have had a crush on her since then. “It’s completely alright.” I smile, even though she can’t probably see it in the dark, neither anyone else can, and then, I can feel a blush creep to her cheeks, even though, of course, I can’t even see it. “So, when is this going to end?” She sighs as I help her up the short stairs, nobody else has trouble coming up, though. As the last of us step on the final scallion, a blinding light flashes us all, coming from a void which should be a wall, or a mural, but it’s so bright it’s almost like losing your sight. I can’t see, I can’t hear, I can’t feel. Next thing I know, Is that this might be the end to the stairs, the tunnels, and possibly, life. ''Annika’s Point Of View: '' A House, we couldn’t be dropped anywhere else than an old, ratchet house, whatever this is, It’s not that my ego is higher than the empire state, or that I live in the best house In Beverly Hills, Which, I may, Jeez, Calm down, I was just saying, as a first instinct, I try to move, but I am pretty much frozen In place, I see everyone else and they are somewhat frozen as well. Whatever is going on, I just wish this could be over, I miss my, my friends, my family and my fans, Oh, Guess what? They all start with “F”. My subconscious says I couldn’t be thinking about less important stuff right now, because I am trapped in space. I finally notice something moving, and that is, the girl I despise ever since last room, no, ever since we started being here, Bella. ''Bella’s Point Of View: '' No, we cannot be here, No! Is this because of what I did right? Is it, It is, Isn’t It?! I feel my eyes watering as I walk around the house, where are the others? I see no one around, most important, If I am back here, where is he, am I back in time? Did they drop me in the wrong space? No... this can’t be happening, I smell it, I smell the alcohol I hadn’t smelled in years, I hear the loud crash of the door connecting with the frame, he’s here, I know it, I try to hide, but whenever he spots me, He smirks, God I didn’t even miss that, He starts to take his leather brown belt off and chase me through the living room with it, I can’t scream, at all, like I always used to, Instead I find my way up the stairs, even though the air is heavy, I can’t run. You must be wondering whatever this is, and why am I panicking about my own, F-Father, if you could call this man that, He used to abuse me physically, day and night, he does smoke and drink 70% of his time since my mother died, when I was 6, which I can say, I didn’t own the best childhood, or teenager years, since I was little, I was taught that I needed money for my way out of this place, I couldn’t stand the thought of being broke, and if this day is repeating itself again, I have the way out of my window, where I can escape. I remember I moved out this exact same day, I look around for a calendar, and I find it the same day, September’s 11. I had saved 2000$ In a jar in my closet, I wonder If it still is there, I put a lock on the door, while my father bangs on it, the wood is old, which might as well break easily after a few hits, I open the closet quickly and look towards the jar, removing a few old and gray, dusty clothes from it, I grab the jar and hold it, dollar bucks inside of it, I rest it on the bed and begin gathering all of my belongings, I have to do it again. The opened door slamming towards the wall distracts me, this didn’t happen, oh no this didn’t happen, that was my father, his face red and sweaty, standing at the door frame, smirk still on, “Hello, Beautiful.” He says and walks closer towards me, He pushes past the dusty clothes on the ground and stumbles, making the jar with the money fall down, My eyes start to tear up back again, then I scream in horror, making my father lose conscience for a moment, The dollar bills have turned into cockroaches. We do not need to tell you whatever happened after that, I just need to announce you, there was screaming, the reasons are unknown, if only time would have turned out differently... Category:Blog posts